Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) allows non-invasive investigation of the biological processes occurring in the human brain. An important aspect of fMRI is the biophysics of the signal generation. Current fMRI techniques are based on the blood-oxygenation-level- dependent (BOLD) effect that is sensitive to alterations in local deoxyhemoglobin content. Such BOLD signal originates from blood flow, in addition to neuronal tissue, and can be affected by cardiac and respiratory motion. It is not a measure of physiological parameters associated with neuronal activity. Models based on angiographic data will be explored to correct blood flow effects in BOLD signal, particularly those from large veins. Navigator echo techniques will be developed to correct motion effects in fMRI data. The endpoint of this doctoral work is to develop fMRI techniques that allow quantitative measurements of physiological parameters such as oxygen consumption during neuronal activity.